Mobile device users generally expect an always-on connection with the network, clarity in voice calls, and uninterrupted data connections. To maintain these expectations, mobile operators must build and maintain a high performance network capable of meeting the Quality of Service (QoS) demands imposed by customers. Part of meeting customer expectations and ensuring all-over network coverage and quality involves constant monitoring. Monitoring focuses on a number of different elements such as the system load (the number of subscribers utilizing specific network nodes and infrastructure at any given time) as well as determining where there are coverage gaps in both the voice and data network.
Collecting real-time data about coverage gaps is a difficult process, as the coverage can often change based on the number of subscribers utilizing a particular network node or cell tower at any given time. There is a need for automatic, real-time network data collection that can be easily viewed and parsed to make actionable decisions.